voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
My Wedding and 7 Rings
My Wedding and 7 Rings is a dating sim Voltage game that's in the same universe as the popular game My Forged Wedding, and features two of the characters from its parent game of whom are selectable. You turn out to be the granddaughter of the late CEO that you work for and you must marry one of the executives or risk the company going bankrupt. It is available on Android and iPhone. Overview You are an ordinary OL that works at a multi-industry company in Japan. The CEO suddenly passes away and you learn that he's your grandfather, and leaves you the company and six suitors for you to choose to be your husband and the new CEO. Introduction and Relationship Chart My_Wedding_and_7_Rings_Charac_Intro.jpg My_Wedding_and_7_Rings_Relationship_Chart.png Prologue The prologue starts out with you in the CEO's office and you're told that you must marry one of the six men before you within one year. You think there's no way that you'll marry any of these men and think back on how you got into this crazy situation... Three hours ago, you are in the Sanno Corporation's cafeteria eating with your friends Arisa, a receptionist, and Yumi, an executive secretary. While you're chatting with your girlfriends, your friends from high school Yamato and Ren come and sit by you, teasing you about your large appetite. After they leave, Arisa and Yumi ask you about your feelings for them and you explain that they were there for you in high school when your parents died in a car accident, and continued looking after you; unbeknownst to them, you've been financially taken care after your parents' death but don't know who's been sending the money. Suddenly there's an announcement for the employees to come to the auditorium, you quickly finish your lunch and make your way there. You rush to the elevator after getting your planner from your desk and close the doors, only to crush a man who's getting on. He insults you and you realize that he's Asahi Kakyouin, a rising star in the department you work at and popular with the women. He sees that you work in the same department as him and admits to not recognizing you because you were too 'ordinary', which irritated you. He then grabs your chin and closes into your face, making you think he's going to kiss you, but he comments that you have a grain of rice stuck on your face and walks out of the elevator. You're embarrassed that you had rice on your face and for misbelieving that he was going to kiss you. At the auditorium, you're trying to find an empty seat but you knock into a man with scary eyes. Another man comes up and tells him not scare you and helps you up, and accidentally gropes your breast (though he hardly looked apologetic) which you claim sexual harassment. The first man insults you and blames you for not being able to bail out of the meeting, while the other man tries to calm him down. The two men leave you and you are enraged on how much of jerk the man was and how the other one was perverted. You find a seat next to your friends and the meeting starts. The CEO’s right-hand man, Seiichirou informs that the CEO passed away last night and plays a video of the CEO’s testament. He’s stated that he’s grateful for his employees all gathered here and presents the real reason for the video. He calls up Yamato Kougami, Ren Shibasaki, Asahi Kakyouin, Kai Fujisawa, Hiroto Chitose, and Junta Nikaido and announces that they are the company’s promising employees and are awarded the title "Special Executive". Your friends inform you that the seven men on stage are known as the “Seven Beasts” due to their ambitious nature and able to climb the corporate ladder at a young age. Seiichirou then calls you onto the stage and awards you for your hard work. You are also awarded a cash bonus and Seiichirou asks for you to sign some forms. You try to look at it but he snatches it away and tells you that they are short on time. Unsure about this whole thing, you reluctantly sign the documents and he tells you to come to the CEO's office after the meeting to collect your bonus. Seiichirou then ends the meeting by reassuring the employees and that he'll be an acting CEO until a new one is chosen. When you enter the CEO's office, you find four of the Special Executives and discover that the documents you signed for your cash bonus are actually a marriage registration form, and Seiichirou tells you that you must marry one of these men within a year. You and the other Special Execs are confused but Seiichirou explains that you are the late CEO's granddaughter: Your mother was his daughter. He had cut ties with her when she eloped with your father but after they died, he regretted for never making amends to her. He was your mysterious benefactor and was happy that you applied for a job at his company a few years ago. Asahi asks what your family history has to do with them and Seiichirou explains that the CEO was terminal ill and wanted to make sure that you will be taken care of. He leaves you the company but because of the pressure of running a large corporation, he selected six businessmen in the company for you to choose to be your husband and help you run it; hence the real reason for the title Special Execs. You refuse to go through it but Seiichirou warns you that if you don't marry, Sanno will go bankrupt for the lack of a CEO and you'll be forced to severance pay in compensation for the employees who lost their jobs. You dislike the idea of a loveless marriage and Seiichirou understands your reluctance, which is why he created the Marriage Program. He explains that he designed it to find your true love and goes on describing the stages. Suddenly, Yamato and Ren barge into the office. Earlier, they were informed about the reason for the position and they left for they didn't like the idea of marrying to become the next CEO, but they returned when the discovered that you were the heiress. Yamato doesn't like that you're forced into this, but Seiichirou states that he was only carrying out the CEO's will. He proposes that they can protect you if they join the program and both Yamato and Ren agree to join in. You are overwhelmed by the whole thing and Seiichirou asks you who you choose. The Characters Main Characters Asahi Kakyouin Yamato Kougami Junta Nikaido Hiroto Chitose Ren Shibasaki Kai Fujisawa Seiichirou Hayami Minor Characters The Marriage Program My Wedding and 7 Rings Secret Marriage Program.png Marriage Program - Trial.png Marriage Program - Stage 1.png Marriage Program - Stage 2.png Marriage Program - Stage 3.png Marriage Program - Stage 4.png Marriage Program - Stage 5.png Marriage Program - Stage 6.png Marriage Program - Stage 7.png Available Stories Season 1= } *Asahi Kakyouin *Yamato Kougami *Junta Nikaido *Hiroto Chitose *Ren Shibasaki *Kai Fujisawa *Seiichirou Hayami *Asahi Kakyouin - Forbidden Route - Epilogue= } *Asahi Kakyouin *Yamato Kougami *Junta Nikaido *Hiroto Chitose *Ren Shibasaki *Kai Fujisawa *Seiichirou Hayami *Asahi Kakyouin - Forbidden Route - Sequel= } *Asahi Kakyouin *Yamato Kougami *Junta Nikaido *Hiroto Chitose *Ren Shibasaki *Kai Fujisawa *Seiichirou Hayami - Sequel Epilogue= } *Asahi Kakyouin *Yamato Kougami *Junta Nikaido *Hiroto Chitose *Ren Shibasaki *Kai Fujisawa *Seiichirou Hayami }} |-| Season 2= } *'Asahi Kakyouin' *'Hiroto Chitose' *'Kai Fujisawa' }} |-| Sub Stories= } *His PoV: Asahi *His PoV: Yamato *His PoV: Junta *His PoV: Hiroto *His PoV: Ren *His PoV: Kai *His PoV: Seiichirou *Asahi's Sequel His PoV *Yamato's Sequel His PoV *'Junta's Sequel His PoV' *'Hiroto's Sequel His PoV' *'Ren's Sequel His PoV' *'Kai's Sequel His PoV' *'Seiichirou's Sequel His PoV' *'Asahi Judged of Love PoV' - Special= } *My Forged 7 Rings *7 Days, 7 Rings *First Bathtime Together: Asahi Driven Mad *First Bathtime Together: Yamato Au Naturel *First Bathtime Together: Junta is Fickle *Satisfy Me: 3 Situations ~Asahi~ *Soothe Me: 3 Situations ~Seiichirou~ *'7 Days to Fall to Temptation' *Snow White and the Seven Beasts -Sweet Beasts- *Snow White and the Seven Beasts -Wild Beasts- *His Honey-Flavored Jealousy ~Scorching Jealousy~ *His Honey-Flavoured Jealousy ~Smoldering Jealousy~ *Nighttime is Sublime -Kai- *Nighttime is Sublime -Seiichirou- *Nighttime is Sublime -Yamato- *Thrill of the Heart - Office Interludes- *Thrill of the Heart - After Hours Allure- *A Soothing & Seductive Holiday - Seasonal= } *Seven Kisses on a Holy Night *Let It Snow *Love Unlimited *Blissful Hospitality *Payback is So Sweet - Campaign= } *Dangerously in Love: Asahi *Dangerously in Love: Junta *Dangerously in Love: Ren }} Campaign/Bonus Images |-| Thrill of the Heart= Status: Ongoing *Purchase Thrill of the Heart -Office Interludes- and Thrill of the Heart - After Hours Allure- to get this image. Thrill_of_the_heart_bonus.jpg |-| Voltage Valentine Award 2016= Status: MW7R Valentine award.png |-| His Honey-Flavored Jealousy= Status: Ongoing *Purchase to get image: **"His Honey-Flavored Jealousy ~Smoldering Jealousy~" **"His Honey-Flavored Jealousy ~Scorching Jealousy~" His Honey-Flavored Jealousy Bonus Image.jpg |-| 7 Rings Campaign 2= Status: Ongoing *Purchase Asahi's main story to receive the image. 7 Rings Campaign 2.jpg Trivia *This game features selectable characters from its parent game, Yamato Kougami and Ren Shibasaki. *Its English prologue was accessible after purchasing and completing Yamato's Winter Love sub story. *Some of the songs present in My Forged Wedding can be heard in this game. *Sanno Corporation is a conglomerate located in Marunouchi district in Tokyo. You live in the Tsukishima district since that's where your uncle's restaurant is. *The title page has all seven characters and you in it. In the center is a red string binding everyone's fingers. This can easily be assumed to be the Chinese legend of the red string of fate/red string of marriage. The legend states that the gods bind the red string to two people who are destined to meet and help each other in a certain way. **This connects to the story; the marriage program is how you meet the others in a "certain way" and being forced into marriage is the "certain way" of helping each other. Category:Games Category:My Wedding and 7 Rings Category:Asahi Kakyouin Category:Yamato Kougami Category:Junta Nikaido Category:Hiroto Chitose Category:Ren Shibasaki Category:Kai Fujisawa Category:Seiichirou Hayami Category:Slice of Life